The motivations for people who exceed the speed limit are probably wide-ranging and difficult to categorize. Nevertheless, it is believed that a relatively large number of people who exceed the posted speed limits do so through inadvertence, distraction or preoccupation from other stimulus. Many drivers who exceed the speed limit still maintain a keen ability to observe activities in progress outside the vehicle and in the direction that the vehicle is traveling. Indeed, some individuals who intentionally exceed the posted speed limit may be exercising more intense visual scrutiny to avoid apprehension by police.
Even though vehicles are equipped with speedometers, constant obsessive monitoring of the speedometer may divert the driver's attention from reacting to stimulus while driving. Moreover, speedometer error may account for some percentage of non-compliance with the posted speed limit.
While apprehension of people who exceed the speed limit may be a source of some revenue for governmental entities, compliance with the posted speed limit is the true objective. General compliance by the populous would allow the available police manpower to be reallocated to other areas.
Examples of areas where compliance with the posted speed limit would decrease the hazards of excessive speed include school zones and populated areas which are the site of frequent vehicular mishaps.
The following patents reflect the state of the art of which applicant is aware and is included herewith to discharge applicant's acknowledged duty to disclose known art:
______________________________________ Re.23,403 Barker 2,284,850 Smith 2,325,435 Sykora 2,620,470 Rather 3,054,087 Clegg 3,544,958 Carey 3,618,003 Marshall 3,626,413 Zachmann 3,680,043 Angeloni 3,983,531 Corrigan 4,173,010 Hoffmann ______________________________________
The Barker patent has an electrical means which uses UHF waves to measure the speed.
The 1943 Smith patent uses a threshold setting which activates a circuit to indicate when the preset speed has been exceeded. It is a no-go circuit. The invention resides in the electronics of the device.
Sykora discloses the concept of having a sign indicating the speed of the driver. Here a car makes contact at a first point to start a timer. Then after he makes a contact with the second device, it starts a circuit which is keyed to the speed whereby a particular contact on a timer is energized so as to display the actual speed of the vehicle. This information is transmitted to a sign and a light correlated to the specific contact of the timer is actuated to display the speed of the vehicle. See FIG. 4.
Rather is cited as of interest only. A specific circuit utilizes an audio signal (namely the doppler effect) for traffic system control.
Clegg is a traffic warning system, and it is seen that it suggests the use of solar cells to charge the battery for the speed indicator system. See column 3 line 29 et. seq. Also note FIG. 2A and 2B. These have indicia that light up when the predetermined speed is exceeded. See FIG. 1 for the placement of this sign by the side of the road.
Another device that utilizes a sign is disclosed in Carey. Here the speed in digitized form is displayed on a sign.
The Marshall patent is one that relates to interval detection and signalling i.e. to determine when one car is too close to another. Note for instance FIG. 2.
Zachmann uses a system for the counting of cars by measuring the time delay between two or more indicators. It uses the doppler pulse interval as a monitoring technique.
Angeloni is a central station system and is cited as of interest. It requires special equipment for the monitoring program thereof.
Yet another vehicle responsive signaling means is set forth in Corrigan. This is a sign that provides primarily a yea/nay system. Various types of indicia may be utilized such as an audible signal as well as illumination.
Hoffmann shows the concept of using a timer, batteries and charger in conjunction with a speed indicator system. Here the batteries and charger are tied to a movie camera. Note further, the purpose of this invention is for education rather than for ticket giving.